Don't mess with Juvia
by KaitouSpade
Summary: Gray and Natsu are having a fight, as usual, when Gray gets burned Natsu has to face the rage of a certain water mage. Keep in mind that this is when Juvia is still fairly new to Fairy Tail Pairings: Gruvia, hinted Nalu if u look close


It was a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild. Well, as normal as it could be. You see, Natsu and Gray were having another of their fights. At the moment it was just throwing insults at each other. Nothing unusual for them.

"Pyromaniac!"

"At least I'm not an ice princess!"

"At least people like me!"

"As if! name one person!" Natsu paused as his eyes shifted over to Juvia who was staring at them and cheering on Gray. "Name someone other than Juvia!"

"Hey speak for yourself! Who likes you in this guild...other than Lucy! Who, by the way, does like me."

Off to the side Juvia began mumbling about rivals and how she would destroy Lucy if she tried to get close to Gray again.

"That's easy. Everyone likes me. I'm awesome!" Natsu boasted.

"Oh yeah?! Speak to my ice!" Gray said and shot a small blast of ice towards Natsu, small so he wouldn't damage anything or hurt anyone. Natsu on the other hand, dodged the ice and laughed.

"That all you got? Fire dragon..."

"Wait Natsu don't!" Half the guild basically yelled.

"ROAR!" Natsu blasted a large expanse of fire towards Gray.

The fire was coming fast and Gray wasn't sure he'd have much time.

"Ice make Barrier!" he yelled and a wall of ice got up between him and the fire. he wasn't fast enough and some fire got through, scorching his shoulder a bit. He cried out in pain and surprise.

Natsu stopped his attack and looked at Gray triumphantly. But his smile fell when he saw Gray kneeling behind his ice barrier clutching his shoulder.

"Uh Gray?" Natsu called across the room. "You okay man?"

"You hurt my Gray," a voice said behind him. Natsu felt a shiver go up his spine as he slowly turned to see a, very, angry water mage behind him. "You will pay for that."

"Um hey Juvia...uuh..." Natsu stammered and stepped backwards away from her. "Shouldn't you like...go see if Gray is alright maybe?" Natsu said, trying to avoid her wrath. Because you do NOT wanna mess with Juvia especially if you just happened to have just, oh I dunno, burned him with your magic.

Juvia walked up to Natsu, who was now backed into a table, and stared him right in the eye. She did what nobody was expecting and punched him, and I mean straight out uppercut, causing him to fly back into the table which splintered on impact. Natsu groaned and propped himself up on an elbow while his free hand rubbed where he'd been punched.

"Ow."

Suddenly she has her hand raised and water was flowing to her.

"Juvia what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Juvia didn't answer but, using her magic, threw the water towards Natsu. it wrapped around his head and encased it in a ball of water.

Natsu gasped at the impact but that proved to be a bad idea as water flooded his mouth. If he tried a roar attack Juvia was right in front of him and at this close range might hurt her a lot more than a burned shoulder. Natsu tried swatting the water away but his hand couldn't penetrate the barrier of water.

The sounds around him were muffled and his vision was blurred from the water but he could hear panic and people trying to get Juvia to stop but she wouldn't let up.

Juvia stared down at the drowning fire mage. "This is what you get for hurting my precious Gray."

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it back. Juvia turned angrily but froze when she saw that Gray was the one who grabbed her wrist. His shoulder was encased in ice and he was looking at her angrily. "Let him go Juvia."

The water dropped around Natsu and he collapsed on the floor coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Gray you are alright!" Juvia smiled, as if forgetting the thing with Natsu.

"Juvia you almost drowned Natsu," Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Juvia felt the need to punish him for hurting you," Juvia said.

"Juvia look, your still new hear but I'm going to tell you this happens all the time. I freeze him, he burns me, we get over it and we're cool until the next fight. It's just how our relationship works I guess," Gray explained and watched as Natsu got to his feet, his head steaming, literally as he stared daggers as Juvia.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Natsu shouted in rage. Gray stepped in front of her.

"Let it go lava brains. She still doesn't understand how things work around here. She'll get used to it."

Natsu stopped steaming. All the water on him had evaporated due to the heat that had been coming off his body so he was dry now, well he was a tiny bit damp.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. But our fight isn't over frosty."

"It's never over," Gray smirked.

Natsu smiled and walked passed them, shoulder Gray as he passed. Gray turned back to Juvia.

"So..." Juvia started. "Your shoulder..."

"It's fine. As I said before this isn't the first time. Natsu sometimes gets carried away, it'll heal in no time."

"Oh Juvia is so happy to hear this!" she said and tackled Gray into a hug. He hissed slightly at his still stinging shoulder.

Juvia detached herself and bowed several times. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept crying out with each bow.

Gray smirked, after seeing what she was doing to Natsu he was actually glad he was the one she was crushing on. He wouldn't want to face the rage of Juvia anytime soon.


End file.
